


Fire Arrows

by rlin



Series: Linked Universe [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlin/pseuds/rlin
Summary: The conversation started innocuously enough. Or at least as innocuously as it could when it involved fire and Wild.
Series: Linked Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063523
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Fire Arrows

The conversation started innocuously enough. Or at least as innocuously as it could when it involved fire and Wild.

“How many times to I have to tell you, Cub? It is _not_ okay to set entire forests on fire!”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Twi.”

“That’s it!” the rancher shouted. “No more using fire arrows! I will _steal_ your Sheikah Slate if that’s what I have to do for you to stop.”

Legend cleared his throat. “Wild, Twilight, you both know that everyone else can hear you, right?”

Twilight slowly turned and saw that the other Links were intently enjoying their argument. Legend had a smirk on his face. Even Time looked somewhat amused.

“I mean, it’s _sometimes_ okay to set forests on fire…” Warriors muttered.

Time elbowed him. “You fought an entire battle in the forest with your fire rod, of course _you_ would say that.”

Twilight simply glared at Warriors.

“I see nothing wrong with this,” Four said, his irises red.

“Burning forests is helpful, too!” Hyrule added. “It helped me a lot on my adventures.”

Twilight looked like he was going to burst something. “ _Hylia give me strength_.”

Sky sighed. “I feel like I should be concerned that so many of you are this inclined towards arson.”

“Pup, I heard that you burned down a shed in Kakariko on your own journey,” Time said.

“What- how-” Twilight sputtered.

“Oh, Twi, looks like you’re one to talk,” Wild quipped.

“Wait, Wild,” Wind said. “You have fire arrows too?”

Wild took one of his fire arrows out from his Slate and showed it to Wind.

“Cool! I have some on my own, I got them from the Fairy Queen. How did you get yours?”

“Oh, people just make and sell them in my time.”

Time cleared his throat. “You know, I have some of my own. I shot the sun to get mine.”

Eight pairs of eyes stared incredulously at him.

“Let me guess,” Legend said, clearly not believing Time. “Did this have something to do with the time you fought the moon?”

“It was actually on a separate adventure,” Time answered with a cryptic smile.

Twilight and Wild glanced at each other, both unable to tell if Time was joking.

Sky just seemed confused.

“Actually, this really _is_ like the time Time said that he fought the moon,” Four muttered.

“ _Sure you did_ ,” Hyrule said.

Warriors spoke up. “Old Man, the more you say these things, the more I just want to know… just _why_.”

“Really, Time?” Wind said.

Time simply smirked.


End file.
